Aventura en Hawaii
by ranmaxakanelove
Summary: Kuno invita a Akane a su casa en Hawaii llevandose con ellos a toda la familia y a Shampoo, cologne y Mousse. En este viaje Ranma, descubre que podria perder a su prometida y se esfuerza por que eso no ocurra. Ademas Ryoga esta en medio. Pasen y lean!.
1. Chapter 1

**Aventura en Hawaii.**

* * *

><p>Era un caluroso dia de Agosto en Nerima. La gente salía a la calle lo justamente necesario y con poca ropa. Los demás se quedaban en casa, bajo el aire acondicionado o con abanicos en las manos, como nuestro chico de trenza favorito.<p>

En el dojo Tendo los más jóvenes de la familia estaban bajo un árbol en el jardín abanicándose. Ella llevaba unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes, el ocupaba su típico boxer. El sudor recorría los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes.

En el interior todo era igual, sobre todo el sudor. Pero todo lo malo tiene una parte buena. En esos intantes un chico apareció gritando:

- Akane Tendo , te invito ha pasar las vacaciones en mi isla privada de Hawaii.

- ¿ De verdad? gracias Kuno.

- si, gracias la verdad que eres generoso Kuno- decia Ranma alegre.

- ¿ eh..?

- si Kuno baby, no lo esperaba de ti. Pero una invitación así no se puede desaprovechar.

- Pero... pero...

Los patriacas de la familia subieron a preparar sus maletas sin preguntar si quiera, nabiki anotaba en una libreta lo que podría llevar y Akane y Ranma discutian por algun motivo. Kuno gritó:

- ¡ Pero quien los invito a iustedes!

- Oh Kuno- decia Kasumi que salía de la cocina con té helado- gracias por invitarnos, papá me lo acaba de comentar- con su eterna sonrisa.

- De... de nada- suspiró el joven Tatewaki derrotado. Nadie puede contradecir a la dulce sonrisa de Kasumi Tendo.- les esperare a las 10 de la mañana en mi casa...

- Shampoo también ir.

- pues claro , no podras dejar a tu prometido solo.- dijo Cologne.

- Shampoo ¡ te amo! - mientras abrazaba a Akane-

- yo no soy Shampoo ¡melón!

- airen, Shampoo hecharte de menos estas ultimas... 2 horas- gritaba la chinita abrazando al joven.

- ¡ Ranmaaa! degenerado- el aura de Akane era super azul.

El pobre Kuno ya se habia desmayado tenia pensado pasar unas romanticas vacaciones junto con su amada Akane. Pero el destino era tan ruel que en vez de dos ¡eran 10!

Nabiki vio a Kuno en el suelo y con un palito se puso a golpearlo- vaya... se desmayo.

Al día siguiente estaban todos en el avión privado de Kuno. Nabiki hiba sentada con Kasumi, el señor Tendo y el señor Saotome también hiban juntos. Cologne se sentaba con Shampoo que hiba muy furiosa por no poder ir con su querido Ranma. Este hiba con Akane y al final Mousse y Kuno.

- ¿ cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

- no lo se, puede que 4 o 5 horas...

- ¿ tanto?- gritó Ranma desesperado.

- ¿ qué? tan malo es para ti pasar 4 horas a mi lado ¿ o que?

- uyy! siempre lo malinterpretas todo!

- di la verdad prefieres estar con tu hermosa Shampoo que con una marimacho como yo.

- pues la verdad es que si, es mas agradable. Es mas, ahora mismo me voy a sentar con ella.- y muy enfadado se levantó y se sentó junto a Shampoo. Cologne miro a Akane y sonrió. Se sentó en un asiento sola detras de Ranma y su nieta.

Akane, se sintió muy triste, por que Ranma habia preferido ir con Shampoo. Empezó a respirar muy fuerte y rápido por que quería ocultar el llanto. El labio inferior le temblaba y sus ojos se aguaron. Cerró los ojos y lágrimas solitarias caian sin que las pudiera controlar. Poco a poco, a medida que pasaban las horas el llanto se hacía mas intenso. Akane se durmió unas horas antes de llegar.

Eran las 2 de la tarde en Hawaii. El avión acababa de posarse en tierra firme. Ranma fue a despertar a Akane y cuando vio lágrimas en su rostro sintió que algo en el se rompia. Otra vez, de nuevo la había hecho llorar. Le acarició la cara quitando el rastro de las lágrimas . Ante esa caricia Akane despertó y dijo:

- ¿ ya llegamos?.

- si . Hay que bajar.

- Esta bién.

Así en silencio siguió el viaje a la casa Tatewaki. Kasumi miraba preocupada la cara de tristeza de su hermana pequeña. Así que se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿ Akane... estas bien?

- si, no pasa nada. Estoy cansada.

-¿ entonces no tiene nada que ver que Ranma haya pasado el viaje en compañia de Shampoo?- preguntó Nabiki.

- me importa muy poco lo que ese imbecil haga con esa cualquiera.- decía la joven mientras miraba a un afligido Ranma con Shampoo colgada de su brazo.

- si, se nota...

- Señoras y señores les presento mi casa era increible y muy grande, tendría por lo menos, 40 habitaciones. Era de 3 plantas y muy típica con un inmenso jardín. La casa era de madera y piedra. La cocina era gigantesca y Kasumi se sintió muy alegre. Tenía un gimnasio con todo el equipamiento necesario. Al igual que un spa privado . Ante esto Nabiki se relamió del gusto. También tenia una pequeña caseta en el jardín trasero al lado de la piscina exterior que contaba con una pequeña cascada. Dentro de la casa, habia una piscina de agua caliente y una sala de descanso con sillones y teles.

- ¿ qué les parece? - decia orgulloso Kuno.

- es increible

- oh a mi bella Akane le ha gustado soy tan feliz

- ya Kuno baby no te emociones...

- ¿y esta cerca la playa?- preguntó amablemente Kasumi.

- claro que si. Es mas , les enseño sus habitaciones y nos vamos todos.

Como la casa era tan grande tendrian todos una habitacion individual, Kuno intento dormir con Akane pero esta como siempre se negó. Y si ella no lo hubiera hecho, cierto chico que tenia los celos al maximo le habria mandado tan lejos de una patada que no tendría tiempo para volver y dormir.

Poco a poco todos dejaron sus cosas y se pusieron rumbo a la playa. Era la playa mas bonita del mundo. Tenia aguas cristalinas y la arena era tán blanca que parecia nieve. Akane hiba pensando en como se hiban a tomar todos el regalo de Nabiki. Se puso colorada al recordar cuando se lo dio.

_Flash back_

_Akane estaba arreglando sus cosas en la habitación cuando entró Nabiki con algo en las manos._

_- hola Akane ¿ cómo estas? _

_-¿ qué quieres Nabiki?_

_- veras, iremos a la playa y tu de seguro te pondrás ese traje de baño amarillo tan infantil o el verde ese tan feo ¿ me equivoco?_- _la chica se sonrojó al ver que la otra tenia razon.- ¿ ves? bueno a lo que hiba. Con esos atuendos Shampoo no dudara en atacarte diciendote algo acerca de tu cuerpo, y más tarde tu prometido meterá la pata otra vez consiguiendo que tu autoestima baje un 80% más. La clave es , Akane eres mi hermana y aunque me cueste demostrarlo te quiero. - Akane estaba atónita- eres una mujer bella, con un cuerpo bonito que no se por que te empeñas en esconder. Es mas, ya quisiera yo tu cuerpo..._

_- Pero mi cuerpo no es bonito... _

-_¿ quién lo dice? ¿ Ranma? ¿ Shampoo? ¿ ukyo? . Por favor no me fastidies Akane. Ellas te lo dicen por envidia y miedo._

_-¿ miedo? de mi , por favor Nabiki_

_- asi es Akane, miedo. Tienen miedo de que les quites a su amado prometido ._

-_no tienen de que preocuparse el tambien piensa que soy una marimacho gorda- mientras decia eso sus ojos se aguaban.- y son tantas veces las que me la repiten que ya me lo creo..._

_- mira Ranma dice eso por que esta loco por ti...- Akane abrió los ojos.- no, no me mires asi. Es mas no me intentes convencer a mi de que no te quiere. Mira ya estoy hablando mucho y me estoy empezando a preocupar. Por eso toma esto, es un regalo. Y no me pidas explicaciones te lo doy por que quiero._

_- Vale.. gracias Nabiki._

_- Para eso estan las hermanas supongo.- le guiñó el ojo y se fue._

_fin flash back_

Al llegar estaban todos sentados bajo una sombrilla de playa. Shampoo estaba apegada a Ranma con un ligeriiisimo traje de baño morado que hacia juego con su pelo.

- Ranma pasar cita romantica con Shampoo...

- dejame...

- nunca , wo ai ni.

Akane miraba la escena enfadada, pero triste. Miro a Nabiki . Esta le dijo:

- Akane, ¿por qué no me enseñas ese nuevo traje de baño que te has comprado?

- Akane comprarse traje de baño, seguro ser de abuela.- decia Shampoo riendo , mientras Ranma la miraba con curiosidad.

- Tu si que tienes cara de abuela- gruñó Nabiki. Ante eso Shampoo miro sorprendida a Nabiki.

- Venga Akane queremos verlo ¿ verdad papá? - decia Kasumi.

- si claro, - afirmó Soun

"** queremos verlo todos, sobre todo mi hijo."**- escribió genma panda en un cartel.

- quien quiere ver a una marimacho con cuerpo de ladrillo.

Akane ante esto sintió que algo se rompia. Queria ponerse un abrigo de bisón encima de ese vestido. Ultimamente la chica Tendo odiaba su cuerpo pero , entonces recordo las palabras de Nabiki. Sin decir nada se levantó y se quitó el vestido dejando ver un precioso bikini negro de dos piezas. El bikini tenia corazoncitos en rosa. La parte de arriba se ataba al cuello y dejaba a la vista gran parte de los atributos femeninos. La parte de abajo era pequeñita con dos lazos en las cadera para atarlo y que no se callera. Era muy sexy, muy al estilo Nabiki.

- wow... Akane, es ...muy bonito- dijo Soun Tendo.

- ¿ de verdad?

- si Akane te sienta muy bien.

Kuno se abrazó a la pobre chica mientras decia:

- oh que dichoso soy al tener como futura a una mujer con semejante cuerpo.

Shampoo, sentía algo dentro de ella era... ¿ celos? ¡no! de la chica violenta imposible, ella era mas linda, mas femenina, tenia mejor cuerpo, cocinaba mejor, y trataba mejor a Ranma. ¿Entonces que era eso que sentia?

Ranma en cambio estaba atontado con su prometida, ya nunca mas podria llamarla gorda o cuerpo de ladrillo. Ya no tenia el cuerpo que tenia cuando la conoció. Ahora estaba muy pero que muy cambiado. Era un sueño.

- Ranma,¿ tanto te gusta que te has quedado tonto? - preguntó con picardia Nabiki.

- ¡ ja! no se de que hablas.

- pues de mi hermana, anda... no digas que no se ve bien

- no se ve bien.

- mentiroso, admite que te mueres por abrazarla.

Ante esto el orgullo y la verguenza de Ranma salio a flote: estas loca, quien se fijaría en Akane, hay que estar loco o ciego. Por favor mírala , que patas mas gordas y que barriga se le sale por los lados del bañador. En cambio mira Shampoo que tripita mas recta tiene y que caderas. Por favor hasta yo estoy mejor que ella en mi cuerpo femenino.

Ese comentario mato a Akane, ¿ por qué? ¿ por qué el hombre al que mas queria la trataba asi? No se merecía eso. Nunca fue presumida pero ahora...Solo quería que alguien le diga que era bonita. Las lágrimas caian por sus mejillas. Se puso de nuevo el vestido y se fue a dar un paseo .

- Aiya airen , ¿Akane estar horrible verdad?

- estaras contento...

- ¿ que pasa Nabiki? por que decirle eso a Airen.

- Mira, no pienso dejar que mi hermana se arruine la vida por vuestra culpa, lleva semanas que casi no come, tiene la autoestima por el suelo y llora con mucha frecuencia sobre todo cuando se mira en un dichoso espejo. Y es por tu culpa Ranma. Puede soportar que tus prometidas la insulten, pero lo que mas le duele es que le insultes tú. Piensalo un poco.

Ranma se quedó asombrado. El no queria dañar a Akane pero su boca lo traicionaba. Era un imbecil y si las cosas seguian asi, la perderia. Y el no quería eso, el quería casarse con ella tener una familia, ser felices... Ya era hora de proteger lo que es suyo.

Una hora mas tarde el sol apretaba fuertemente. Por eso un panda y el señor Saotome estabn en el agua. Nabiki habia ido a la piscina de la mansión junto con Kuno. Kasumi estaba hablando con Colgne. Akane esta sentada jugando a las cartas con Ranma, Shampoo y Mousse. Todos estabn en bikinis menos ella. Mousse dijo:

- ¿no tienes calor?- ella asintió- ¿ por qué no te quitas ese vestido?- ella negó con la cabeza y el chico suspiró y dijo: lo intenté.

El bolso de playa de Akane se comenzó a mover y de el salío rodando un cerdito negro muy , muy rojo. El bolso de Akane habia estado todo el tiempo al sol, asi que el pobre cerdito estaba acalorado.

- ¡P- CHAN! viniste... - gritó la chica cojiendo el cerdito.

- casi morirse desidratado.

- pobrecito , mio . Por meterte ahi casi te cocinas tu solo...

- que pena que no sucediera, ahora tendriamos cerdo al vapor. Que lastima.

- ¡Oye!.- Akane se puso en pie y se quitó el vestido, cojio un flotador y dijo: vamos P-chan, vamos al agua.

Ranma, miraba desde la arena a su prometida, jugando con un revivido P-chan. En un ataque involuntario de celos Ranma salió corriendo hacia el agua. Cuando estuvo cerca de Akane la cojio por la cintura con un brazo y a P-chan en otro.

- ¿ pero que haces estas loco?

- oye, tu no deberias estar ahi de cariñosa entre las olas jugando con un cerdo y abrazandote a el- dijo Ran-chan mientras soltaba a cerdito y la pegaba a el con las 2 manos en su cintura- eso lo deberias hacer conmigo...

- Ranma, por dios no me sujetes asi que estas como mujer.

- Me da igual

- No, no da igual, ademas que te importa, si para ti no soy bonita ni nada, no tienes por que estar celoso de P-chan.

- ¡ ja! ¿ yo celoso? ni que me importaras.

- pues ya esta- intentó cojer al cerdito en brazos pero el/ ella se adelanto. - devuelveme a P-CHAN!

-no, voy a darle de comer te lo traigo ahora- y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa con el cerdito en brazos.

- y a este que mosca le picó... - susurro Akane mientras miraba el lugar donde su prometido habia desaparecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aqui traigo el primer capitulo de una nueva historia que estoy creando. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus reviews. Sorry por las faltas de ortografia se que hay miles pero es que tengo muucha prisa. <strong>

**Espero que les guste!(:**

**bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

* * *

><p>Ranma mujer, corría por un bosque con un cerdito negro en las manos. LLego a un sitio bastante alejado de todo y sacando una tetera con agua caliente de dios sabe donde los roció a los dos.<p>

Un chico con una pañoleta miraba al otro con una rabia contenida que hizo al otro estremecer.

- ¿ cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi momento con Akane de esa forma? Pero sobretodo como le dijiste esa porqueria.

- Interrumpí por que yo soy su prometido. ¿y qué le dije? no recuerdo haberle dicho nada.- dijo el chico haciendose el inocente.

- si lo dijiste, dijiste que solo tendría que estar así contigo.

- es que es cierto.

- Admítelo , Akane no te ama. Ademas si por un casual te ama vas a perderla simplemente por como la tratas.

- ¡ja! si claro, y se va a ir contigo ¿ no?. No digas idioteces Ryoga.

- tu juega Ranma, pronto te arrepentiras. Eso si, cuando la pierdas no llores.

- yo? llorar por Akane . Por favor.

- ya veremos.

Y diciendo esto el chico se alejó dejando a Ranma con mil pensamientos rondando por su cabeza. Mietras en la playa Akane estaba sentada al sol, mientras se secaba Shampo apareció y se sentó a su lado.

- bueno Akane que sentir al darse cuenta que estar luchando por algo que nunca conseguir?

- no se de que me hablas.

- segura que no saber? pues yo explicartelo con gusto.

- pues te estas tardando- replicó Akane malhumorada.

- alguien levantarse con pie izquierdo hoy, bueno yo no dar mas rodeos. Esta vez Ranma ser mio definitivamente.

- por que estas tan segura?¿

- por que Ranma preferir a Shampoo sobre Akane, el siempre decirlo.

- ¡ ja! en el caso de que no me elija a mi , que te crees seguramente elejira a Ukyo. Siempre han estado muy unidos.

- chica de la espatula no poder competir contra mi, Ranma amarme a mi, ser mio. Admitirlo Akane, Ranma no ser para ti.- y diciendo esto se levanto furiosa.

Akane bajó la vista, Shampoo tenía razón, Ranma nunca sería para ella. No la amaba, quizás sentía algo de cariño o amistad pero nunca amor. La vida podia ser muy cruel, estaba perdidamente enamorada de un idiota que la humillaba. Por que no podia fijarse en alguien bueno y lindo como Ryoga..._¿ hablando de Ryoga donde estara?_ pensaba la chica.

Tras unos matorrales salió el eterno chico perdido para la alegria de Akane.

- Ryoga ¿ cómo llegaste aqui?

- la verdad es que no lo se ni yo. ¿ Cómo has estado Akane?

- bueno mas o menos bién. Se te ve agotado.

El chico se sonrojo- la verdad es que si, estoy un poco cansado.

- ven le preguntaremos a Kuno si tiene habitaciones libres.

- no quiero molestar- decia el chico jugando con sus pulgares.

- tu nunca seras molestia- decia Akane mientras le regalaba una de sus dulces sonrisas.

Akane se colgó del brazo de Ryoga que estaba super feliz y fueron a la mansión Kuno. Un par de ojos miraban furiosos la escena desde detras de una palmera. Cuando perdió de vista a la dulce pareja salio en dirección a la casa, pero fue parado bruscamente por una dulce y pegajosa chinita.

- Aireen , ¿haber visto que lindos estar Ryoga y chica violenta? hacen linda pareja.

Ese comentario hizo que la sangre del chico hirviera, el tan solo imaginarse a la joven Tendo con ese cerdo lo mataba de celos. Pero eso no hiba a suceder claro que no, como hiba a perder a Akane, el, un hombre masculino fuerte y guapo como el. Por favor el encanto Saotome nunca falla. Ademas tenía claro que Akane se casaria con el, es mas Akane era suya desde el nacimiento de ambos. Y estaba completamente seguro de que nadie se la quitaría por derecho.

Que equivocado estaba...

- si hacen linda pareja, ojala se casen y me dejen en paz- dijo duramente el chico de coleta.

- eso quieres Saotome?

La voz a las espaldas de los jovenes los hizo saltar.

- tonto Mousse, tu asustarme.

- no te metas Shampoo, dime la verdad ¿ quieres que Akane se case con Ryoga?.

- o vamos Mousse tu bien sabes lo pesada que es, si se casara con otro a mi me dejaria en paz, podria liberarme del compromiso ir a China , curarme, encontrar a una buena mujer y tener una vida normal- decia el joven contrariando sus pensamientos.

- pues fijate, que no te creo

- tu pensar lo que quieras Mousse, Ranma no amar a chica violenta.

Mousse, sabia que Ranma estaba enamorado de Akane, pero que era demasiado orgulloso para decirlo, pero sabía que sobretodo tenia miedo, si el gran Ranma Saotome tenia miedo de una negativa por parte de su terca prometida. Y también tenia miedo a el peligro que le supondria a la joven Tendo tener una relación con el artista marcial.

- Pues cuando la pierdas no vengas a mi llorando.

Ranma se congeló. Otra vez esa frase. ¿Tan claro tenian todos que la perderia? Su orgullo salió a flote. ¿ PERDERLA? NUNCA.

- yo jamas lloraria por Akane.

- o si Saotome, lloraras, quieras o no lo haras. Recordaras momentos que viviste con ella y empezaras a arrepentirte de todo lo que has hecho. Sobre todo cuando te sientas solo.

- No digas idioteces Mousse- decia cabreado Ranma.

- esta bien, yo solo te lo advierto. y diciendo esto se fue.

- Mousse ser idiota. ¿Ranma dar paseo con Shampoo?

- no, me voy a la casa.

- pero...

Antes que se diera cuenta Shampoo ya estaba sola. En la casa en una de las miles habitaciones habia dos chicos sentados en una cama hablando, una lloraba el otro la abrazaba tiernamente.

- ¿ por que Ryoga, si yo lo di todo por el?

- Akane el no te merece.

- pero yo... yo lo amo.

Esa declaración fue como una cuchilla en el corazón del chico. Nunca penso que su bella Akane le confesara que amaba a su "mejor enemigo".

- entonces...díselo.

- ¡no! para que, para que me diga que el no, ¿ para que se ria de mi? mejor me olvido de el.

- ¿ estas dispuesta? ¿ renunciarias a tu felicidad por el?

- claro, si lo amo le dejare ser feliz, aunque su felicidad no este conmigo...

Ryoga observaba admirado a la chica, no solo era dulce y hermosa sino que su bondad era increible, estaba dispuesta a sufrir con tal de ver feliz a Ranma. Otro punto por el que Ryoga la amaba.

- bueno ya ya, no llores o te pondras fea- dijo tiernamente Ryoga tocandole la nariz a la chica.

- gracias ryoga, tu si que eres bueno conmigo.

- me tendras ahi para lo que quieras- decia sonriendo.

Akane se sonrojó ante la sonrisa del chico, la verdad es que era guapo, no lo podia negar. Era dulce, amable cariñoso, todo un caballero. Todo lo que tenia Ryoga le faltaba a Ranma. Y la verdad es que le atraia si, pero ella amaba a ranma. Pero si decidia olvidarse de el...¿ por que no intentarlo con Ryoga? Estaba claro que Ryoga le daria mas amor en dos dias, que Ranma en 2 años...

- ¡AKANE RYOGA BAJAD YA ESTA LA CENA!

- YA VAMOS! vamos ryoga...

- si.

Cuando bajaron ya estaban todos en la mesa. Sound en un estremo junto a Genma, a su lado Kasumi y nabiki. En el otro estremo Kuno. A su lado Mousse y Ranma que estaba al lado de Shampoo. Ryoga se sento al lado de Shampoo y Akane entre su padre y el chico-cerdo. Esto molestó a Ranma pero no dijo nada, pues eran los únicos sitios libres.

Akane, decidió que ya que estabn reunidos todos, dar un aviso muy importante, le doleria en el alma, pero tendria que hacerlo. Por su bién y el de todos.

- familia... quiero decir algo...

- ahora?- preguntó intrigada Nabiki.

- si es importante, y no puede esperar...

- bien hija te escuchamos

- lo que quiero decir es...

* * *

><p>bueno hasta aqui otro capi mas. Espero que les deje intrigados. Gracias por los reviews. Me animan mucho :) ah y siento mucho mucho mucho mucho muuucho las faltas de ortografía , se que son miles.<p>

Nos veremos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

* * *

><p><strong>En el capitulo anterior.<strong>

_- familia... quiero decir algo..._

_- ahora?- preguntó intrigada Nabiki._

_- si es importante, y no puede esperar..._

_- bien hija te escuchamos_

_- lo que quiero decir es..._

* * *

><p>Toda la familia miraba intrigada a la jovencita que boqueaba como un pececito fuera del agua. Todos se preocuparon por su estado de nerviosismo, tanto que incluso Kasumi le ofrecio un vaso de agua. Ranma estaba especialmente preocupado, ver sus ojitos cristalizados le mataban. Cuando la joven volvio a hablar puso especial atención.<p>

- lo que quiero decir es... es... que voy a romper mi compromiso con Ranma.- solto de golpe la joven, esa noticia fue como un puñetazo en el estomago para unos y como una caricia para otros. Pero al que especialmente afecto fue a un chico de trenza, las advertencias se habian hecho realidad, la estaba perdiendo. ¡NO! ya la habia perdido, la mirada decidida de Akane no le hacian dudar de que en verdad estaba acabando con el definitivamente.

- ¡ pero Akane como haces eso!- lloraba Soun a mares- ¡ piensa en tu padre hijaa!

- es verdad Akane, mi hijo es idiota pero piensa en el dojo

- no ven, que no puedo seguir asi... llorando cada 5 minutos...

- pero Akane-chan piensalo un poco.

- no puedo, la decisión esta tomada. Podran seguir viviendo en el dojo si quieren pero no voy a tener nada mas con Ranma que una amistad si el quiere.- dijo mirando al chico de la trenza que en un acto de orgullo dijo:

- no necesito nada de ti. te agradezco que hayas terminado con esta tortura.

Rnma subio a su cuarto y se encerro en el. Mousse miraba sorprendido a Akane, estaba claro que la chica ya se estaba cansando de ser el saco de boxeo de las prometidas y del mismo Ranma, pero jamas penso que ella rompiera con Ranma tn pronto. Eso era muy malo, ahora Shampoo tendria excusa para estar con Saotome...y casarse con el... ¡no! tendria que buscar la forma de vovler a juntarlos... pero estando Ryoga aqui era muy dificil.

Shampoo por el contrario no cabia en gozo, su airen ahora era para ella del todo, bueno estaban las otras dos pero Ukyo para Ranma solo era su amiga y de Kodachi mejor no hablar, ya que su airen no sentia nada por la gimnasta salvo miedo. Ahora la abuela y ella idearian un plan y ya esta, seria feliz para siempre junto a su airen...- miro a Mousse- siempre y cuando el chico-pato no se entremoetiera...

- Siento mucho esto papa...

- no importa si es lo mejor para ti y lo que tu quieres lo respeto.

- mi bella Akane, se que has roto con Ranma por mi - dijo Kuno- pero no puedo corrresponder a tus sentimientos, ya que yo ahora estoy enamorado... de la astuta Nabiki, ven a mi brazos mi amooor!- Nabiki miro a Kuno con gesto de pánico.

- ¿ donde me meti?

- entre mis brazos mi cielo- decia Kuno intentando abrazar a Nabiki. Cologne miraba la escena, era todo perfecto, ahora solo hacia falta que Ranma dijera o hiciera algo mal y entonces pum, derechito al altar con su hermosa nieta.

La voz de Ryoga les alertó:

- yo...ahora de que Ranma y Akane no estan juntos... pues, yo... queria saber... si A... A - Akane, tu ser..ias mi novia?

La declaracion les impactó a todos, sobre todo a Akane, ella seguia enamorada de Ranma, y estar con Ryoga seria como buscar consuelo en brazos de otro, pero ya le daba todo igual y con un poco de suerte, con Ryoga seria feliz entonces afirmo con la cabeza. El cico-cerdo la abrazo y susurro.

- te hare feliz, te lo juro.

Mousse se levanto y salio de la estancia ante la mirada curiosa de todos.

En el cuarto de Ranma el chico estaba tumbado boca abajo en la cama, como una dulce jovencita llorando por su amor no correspondido.

- espera... los hombres no lloran, y menos por una estupida, fea y gorda marimacho, estupidaa te odio. ¿ Por que eres tan boba? ¿ por que ? ¿ por que cortaste conmigo Akane?_- _pensaba el chico entre lágrimas, no queria llorar pero era algo inevitable, entonces recordó las palabras de Ryoga y Mousse...

_"tu juega Ranma, pronto te arrepentiras. Eso si, cuando la pierdas no llores."_

_"Pues cuando la pierdas no vengas a mi llorando."_

_"o si Saotome, lloraras, quieras o no lo haras. Recordaras momentos que viviste con ella y empezaras a arrepentirte de todo lo que has hecho. Sobre todo cuando te sientas solo."_

Que razon tenian los muy idiotas... sobre todo Mousse, ahora que Akane no estaba con el se sentia tan solo y perdido. No se dio cuenta cuando entraron a su habitacion , ya que el seguia boca abajo. La persona que entro vio al chico boca abajo, y vio que sus hombres temblaban, señal inequívoca de que el artista marcial estaba llorando.

- te lo dije o no te lo dije.

-lar... ga te Mousse.

- no- respondio seriamente- tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

- no me interesa!

- aaa entonces ¿no te interesa que Ryoga se le haya declarado a Akane?

Ranma se levanto con tal rapidez que asusto a Mousse, habia metido la pata. Ranma a pesar de tener los ojos rojos e hichados por el llanto tenai una mirada de rabia y odio que congelo al chico.

- ¿ qué estas diciendo Mousse?

- Ryoga se le declaro a AKane, estan de novios.

Ranma fruncio el ceño, su labio inferior empezo a temblar y como una jovencita de tiro otra vez sobre la cama a llorar, no le importaba que Mousse le estuviera viendo. Mousse le miraba con lastima, el habia sufrido por el amor de Shampoo, pero jamas habia estado en una situacion asi, y comprendia que Ranma no solo estaba enamorado de Akane, si no que estaba loco por ella. Incluso podria jurar que la joven Tendo era la ilusion del chico y lo que le hacia levantarse cada mañana.

- Mousse, soy un idiota... tenias razon - susurro el chico con la cara enterrada en la almhoada.- ahora me arrepiento de todo lo que le hice, de todo lo que le dije, me arrepiento tanto de en dos años, no darle un insignificante beso, de no haber tenido un gesto amable con ella, aun cuando ella se preocupaba por mi, y me lo daba todo.

- no te puedo decir que te entiendo por que no lo hago, pero quiero que sepas que te apoyo... amigo.

- gracias.

A la mañana siguiente todos bajaron a desayunar, Ranma tenia una cara horrible, parecia que hubiera llorado toda la noche. Shampoo estuvo de lo mas pegajosa con el chico, y para su desagrado, Akane habia salido con Ryoga y aun no habia vuelto.

Hacia la hora de comer la pareja llego tomada del brazo, Ranma miro con un gesto de odio a Ryoga este le dovilvio una sonrisa burlona ¡ dios! como amaba ver a Ranma asi, destrozado.

- sentimos la tardanza, pero mi bella Akane estaba algo cansada.

- no importa, espero que hayas cuidado de mi hermanita- dijo Kasumi.

- claro, es mas , mi amor enseñales que te compre- Akane enseño la rosa que le habia regalado Ryoga.

- es muy bonita, que buen novio eres Ryoga- pincho Cologne.

- si, Hacer pareja hermosa. Ranma, por que nunca tener detalle con Shampoo.

Ranma bebio su te y no dijo nada. La comida paso en silencio, bueno en silencio... no.

Akane estaba sentada a un lado a su lado solo habia un sitio libre, Ranma se adelanto a Ryoga y se sento junto a ella.

- oye Ranma, ese era mi sitio.

- pues ahora estoy yo, asi que callate.

- es mi novia

- es mi mejor amiga...- susurro Ranma.

Akane, inocentemente anelaba tener a Ranma a su lado asi ue poniendo una sonrisa dijo:

- no te preocupes Ryoga, sientate en el otro .

- esta bien mi amor.

Ranma se alegro, de que Akane hubiera preferido su compañia a la de Ryoga. Ryoga en un acto de defensa le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Akane. Ranma furioso , le pego un puñetazo.

- ¡ Ranma! ¡ estas loco o que?- gritó Akane

- lo siento, tenia una mosca.

Ryoga vio el reto en la mirada azul de Ranma y se la divolvio, ahora si que empezaba la guerra, dos hombres por el corazon de una mujer, pero entonces Ryoga penso: Akane habia roto con Ranma, y estaba con el. Y Akane no seria capaz de engañarle, ella no era asi... - no pasa nada.

Tras una comida algo tensa, Colgne hablo:

- yerno, por que hoy no sacas a Shampoo a pasear.

. no puedo.

- ¿ por que? Shampoo querer pasar tiempo con Ranma- dijo la chinita con pucheros.

- por que no me da la gana.

- oo Ranma ser muy malo con Shampoo.

Mousse miro a Ranma y decidio hacerle el favor de dejarle solo con la chica.

- Ryoga, Kuno por que no vamos hoy a entrenar , solo nosotros y asi lograremos vencer a Ranma- ese comentario cabreo aun mas al chico. Pero al mirar a Mousse a los ojos, supo que el chico medio ciego le estaba ayudando. Mousse era un buen amigo.

- yo me apunto - grito Kkuno

- yo tambien, pero si Akane viene conmigo- dijo desconfiado Ryoga. Nabiki salio en la ayuda de Mousse.

- Akane vendra conmigo al centro comercial.

Cologne miro a Shampoo - Shampoo tu y yo iremos a entrenar tambien.

Mousse sudo - solo iremos hombres.

- tranquilo Shampoo y yo iremos solas.

- pero yo querer estar con airen- ante la mala mirada de su abuela Shampoo callo.

Eran cerca de las 4 , los cabeza de familia se habian unido al entrenamiento de los hombres, Cologne y Shampoo acababan de irse y Kasumi fregaba los platos. ( pobre parece una criada, me recuerda a cenicienta pero en version amable) Nabiki estaba en el spa, cuando apareció Akane.

- pero ¿no hibamos al centro comercial?

- Akane, eres tan pardilla como ellos, aqui no hay centro comercial, es una isla privada. de verdad que torpe...

Akane callo en la cuenta de eso, es cierto. Estaban solos en una gigantesca isla. Lo unico que habia era playa , bosque y mas bosque. Suspiro y dijo:

- entonces por que no me dejaste ir con Ryoga

- para que hablaras con mi ex-cuñadito - dijo tranquila.

- hablar...¿ de que?

- de vosotros, no me mires asi no te pido que vuelvas con el, solo que hableis como amigos desde que rompiste ayer con el las cosas se han enfriado mucho entre vosotros, Ranma esta muriendose de la pena. Habla con el.

Akane no dijo nada, afirmo y se fue.

Le buscó por todos los lados, harta penso que habia ido con su hermosa Shampoo. Asi que encontro unas aguas termales alejadas de todo y entro.

Ranma estaba en un acantilado pensando y apareció Mousse. Ranma saltó del susto.

- ¿ que haces aquí?

- como no aprovechas tu oportunidad vine a matarte.

- que quieres que haga, si hablo con ella me pondre a llorar y a suplicarle que vuelva conmigo.

- a lo mejor eso es lo que ella quiere, un poco de cariño por tu parte.

- no lo entiendes, me he vuelto loco.

-¿ mas de lo que estas? - rió, el otro sonrio - ¿ por que hablas con animales? - dijo refiriendose tanto a el como a P-CHAN.

- no peor, hablo conmigo mismo mirandome a el espejo- dijo asustado- y lo peor es que mi reflejo me contesta.

- si que te has vuelo loco... y ¿ de que hablais?

- pues hoy hable conmigo mismo, me dijo que la dejara volar, que se fuera lejos, que si volvia tenia su corazon, y que si no lo hacia, jamas habia sido mia.

- mira, sigue mi consejo, habla con ella se su amigo, no la presiones y te digo yo que volvera. Esta en las termas de aqui al lado.- y diciendo esto el chico se fue.

Varios minutos despues Ranma la vio, sentada con el agua hasta los hombros.

* * *

><p>Bueno, otro mas. En el siguiente Ranma se volvera un poco digamos cariñoso. Y loco, ya veran mujajaja. Bueno gracias por los reviews y siento las faltas. Nos vemos :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

* * *

><p>Ranma miraba a Akane hundida hasta los hombros en el agua caliente. No sabia por que pero esa imagen le estaba poniendo realmente nervioso ya que, la chica estaba desnuda... sola en un bosque con el... todo habria sido perfecto hasta ayer. Cuando la joven Tendo se puso de novia con Ryoga. Pero le daba igual, Akane era suya y punto.<p>

Estaba decidido, lucharia por ella, estaba seguro de que la chica le amaba ( o eso queria creer) y el a ella , entonces ¿ por que tendrian que estar separados? no señor, recuperaria a Akane y empecezaria ahora mismo.

Akane estaba centrada en su pensamiento no se habia dado cuenta de la presenca del chico hasta que unas manos masajearon su cuello. Akane se sobresalto y haciendo una llave tiro a su atacante al agua junto a ella, estaba dispuesta a romperle la cabeza contra una roca hasta que vio quien era...

- Ranma, ¿ qué haces estas loco? ¡ casi me da un infarto!

-Perdon, no queria asustarte, bueno si pero en plan amigos...

- asustarme ¿ en plan de amigos?

- olvidalo, queria ver si estabas bien ¿ mejor?.

La chica le miro curiosa y dijo - si tu lo dices. - de pronto una vena en sus sien empezó a latir- por si no lo sabes... estoy desnuda grandisimo pervertido.

El chico la miro de arriba a abajo, gesto que enfurecio aun mas a la jovencita - ¿ y?

-¿ como que y? Tengo novio no esta bien que cualquiera me vea desnuda.

El chico se cabreo ¿ como que cualquiera? ¿ para ella el era cualquiera? pues se hiba a enterar - por dios Akane ya te he visto desnuda mas veces y creeme no me inspira a nada, yo no te hubiera visto si no me hubieras tirado al agua como una loca.- nada mas acabar de hablar se tapo la boca, era un estupido el queria arreglar las cosas con Akane no empeorarlas.

En cambio la chica no hizo ni dijo nada tan solo se acerco al chico y le abrazó, pegando todas y cada una de las curvas femeninas a su cuerpo. Ranma se habia quedado medio tonto, tener asi a su prometida no ayudaba mucho. Entonces la chica le cojio los brazos e hizo que la rodeara quedando asi en un abrazo perfecto.

- ahora te inspira algo?- dijo seria Akane. El chico nego esta se apego mas a el- ¿ y ahora? - volvio a negar, ella sonrio y le dio un dulce y cálido beso mientras se apretaba mas ( si es posible) a su prometido. Cuando se separaron ella dijo - ¿ que tal ahora?

El lentamente asintio ella sonrio y volvio a besarle , esta vez el chico correspondio moviendo sus labios junto a los de la chica, se acariciaban mutuamente los besos era mas apasionados Ranma pensaba en ryoga y se burlaba internamente de el . Esta situacion estaba haciendo que Ranma se pusiera mas contento de lo normal, la jovencita lo noto y fue hacia su objetivo, esto hizo que el chico suspirara y abriera los ojos, cuando intento mirar sus bellos ojos, vio simplemente hierba.

- ¡ rayos fue un sueño! ¡ nooo! con lo bien que se sentiaaa.

Ranma miro de nuevo a las aguas termales y se dio cuente de que Akane ya habia salido y se habia vestido para su mala suerte. Entonces esta si era la definitiva, hablaria con ella.

- akane...

La chica giro y miro sorprendida a su ex-prometido- ¿ Ranma que haces aqui? - sonrojo- ¿ cuanto llevas aqui?.

- no acabo de llegar...

- ahh- suspiro aliviada.

- em ¿ te estabas bañando?

- si , me apetecia relajarme un rato.- le miro- ¿ quieres algo?

- no bueno si, quiero hablar contigo.

- si claro sentemonos aqui- dijo señalando una roca.

- emm... po donde empeza, Akane ¿ sientes algo por Ryoga?

- claro,- dijo no muy convencida- si no fuera asi... no estaria con el.

El chico no creyo a Akane, asi que decidio picarla y intentar que su conciencia le diera una mala pasada hasta el punto de dejar a su " noviecito".- ya es cierto, por que el si te quiere, y si le das falsas esperanzas el pobre al final lo pasara mal.

Como habia planeado la cara de Akane cambió completamente su gesto la chica pensaba" _Ranma tiene razon, yo no siento mas que amistad por Ryoga , y el siente algo muy fuerte por mi me lo ha dicho mil veces y si seguimos juntos sera peor aun que el roce hace el cariño ¿ no? Puede que en un par de meses o años me olvide de Ranma y pueda empezar a sentir algo por Ryoga..."_ Ranma la miraba esperando que su plan no hubiera fallado.

- yo quiero a Ryoga, no lo dudes.

El chico ya no pudo mas, se habia intentado controlar lo juraba habia veces en las que se habia mordido hasta la lengua, pero ya no podia mas, esta situacion le estaba desesperando. Entonces callo en la cuenta de lo importante que era Akane para el. No habian pasado ni 2 dias desde su ruptura y ya le rogaba de rodillas que volviera con el. La verdad esto era subrealista, algo que jamas creyo que hiba a hacer.

- Akane, voy a ser sincero contigo por una vez.

- e?

- Akane, no lo soporto, ahora que te veo en sus brazos me arrepiento de todo lo que dije e hice , no supe valorarte lo suficiente cuando estabas conmigo te amo, por favor dejale.

Akane estaba conmovida por las palabras de Ranma pero ya no habia mas oportunidades: - lo siento Ranma pero ya es muy tarde, sufri mucho contigo, hay momentos de los que no quiero ni acordarme te lo digo en serio. Se que me va a costar pero te borrare de mi mente, asi que te pido por favor que no interfieras en mi relacion con Ryoga...

- no puedo Akane , o si no dime , dame un consejo para olvidarte dimelo.

- Ranma, parece que me hechas la culpa a mi si tanto me amas habermelo demostrado cuando estabamos juntos no ahora.

- se que cometi muchos errores.

- bastantes, y ahora los estas pagando Ranma.

- Akane... dejame recuperarte, dejame volver a ti por favor...

- Ranma mira te perdono de todas las cosas malas que algun dia me dijiste y que hicieron que mi autoestima bajara por los suelos. Pero no voy a volver contigo con Ryoga realmente puedo ser feliz... sin ti de por medio.

- no puede ser que no me ames despues de tantos años juntos.

- recuerda que fuiste tu quien me comparaba, me ponia los apodos, me humillaba y quien no me demostraba el mas minimo cariño.

- Dame una oportunidad, quiero volver contigo amor...- dijo cojiendole la cara con sus manos.

- Ranma ese apelativo ya no me sirve, no insistas mas, lo que paso, paso. Se acabo.- exclamo seria mientras retrocedia.

- pues yo no voy a resignarme.

- Ranma no insistas ya te lo dije antes, ya es muy tarde para esto.

- no creas- y sin decir mas la beso. Como en su sueño, Akane le correspondio con todo el amor y la pasion escondidos estos años. Muy a su pesar la chica era debil ante Ranma. Le amaba y mucho pero entonces una mirada chocolate aparecio en su mente que se borro al instante al notar los labios de ranma en su cuello. Ranma estaba mas que feliz explorando el cuerpo de su prometida, perdon ex-prometida.

- Ranma, te dare una oportunidad, solo esta para que me expreses lo que sientes por mi.

- Mirame, te lo demostrare. Estas ultimas horas han sido un verdadero infierno. Sentia que me estabas olvidadndo, de que te perdia y que no regresarias conmigo nunca. Se que estabas cansada de sentirte sola y no querida y de pasar horas llorando en tu habitacion. Cuando rompiste conmigo empece a ver cada momento vivido contigo, y sentia miedo de no volver a sentir lo que siento estando contigo. Creeme que mas de una vez he sentido deseos de marcharme e ir a China pero entonces apareces tu, con tus ojos y me vuelvo derechito a mi cama esperando un nuevo dia.

- Ranma...

- espera que no acabo- dijo divertido- hay veces en las que soñaba que estabamos juntos, sin nadie metiendose en nuestras vidas, y deseaba no despertar jamas, cuando te llamaba fea era mentira, pues despues miraba tus ojos y te decia con la mirada lo muho que me importas, aun que hubiera sido mejor con palabras- la chica sonrio, mientras traviesas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Y cuando algun imbecil te mira dios! me muero de Rabia y de celos, pero siempre los negaba. Cuando me sonries te juro por mi madre, que me vuelves loco. Tu ya sabes lo que siento, y yo se lo que sientes tu, por tu forma de mirarme- la chica se sonrojo-yo quiero estar contigo, ahora la pregunta es ¿ que quieres tu?

- hoy simplemente quiero amanecer contigo. Quiero que me abrazas, que me digas que me amas y que no me soltaras nunca.

- tus deseos son ordenes- dijo besandola con todo el amor que el tenia hacia la joven.- pero hay que tener cuidado que no lo sepan Ryoga ni Shampoo.

- me da igual todo... Te amo.

Ranma la beso mientras le repetia una y mil veces que la queria.

Mientras los jovenes se daban arrumacos estos eran vistos por dos pares de ojos, unos miraban disgustados y otros con tristeza.

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui otro capitulo mas. Espero que els haya gustado^^ y que dejen reviews<p>

Las confesiones son de dos canciones muy importantes para mi : "Dame una oportunidad" de Factoria y Makano y "Eclipse total del amor " de Yurida

besos.


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma y Akane estaban tan entretenidos que no habian notado la presencia de dos personas, la mas joven tenia el aura a tope. Era tanta la ira que la consumia que no pudo soportar un minuto mas aquella escena que salto de entre los arbustos a pesar de que su acompañante se lo prohibia.

- ¡ Airen! ¿ que creer que estar haciendo?

Ranma se levanto de encima de Akane con los ojos muy abiertos, Akane se puso roja y se puso en pie. - Sham... Sampoo ¿ cuanto llevas ahi?- pregunto el chico colocandose su camisa.

- lo suficientecomo para ver que airen ser un traidor y que la marimacho ser una cualquiera.

Akane fruncio el ceño -¿ a quien llamas cualquiera idiota?

- a ti, tu estar seduciendo a mi prometido y tu tener novio, eso ser de cualquieras.

- ¡ no llames nunca asi!

- ranma, como poder dejarte seducir por ella- grito la china señalando a Akane.

- ella no me seducio en tal caso yo ya seduje a ella...

De entre las sombras aparecio Cologne- ranma no hace falta que mientas para protejerla , nosotros la vimos decirte que te amaba, te sedujo vilmente para separarte de mi nieta.

- y dale, esque a ademas de locas sordas?- grito Akane.

- tu no te metas en esto niña, bastante has hecho ya todos estos años.

- ¿ que, haber que he hecho estos años? ¡ nada! siempre que la zorrita de su nieta se metia en MI casa para destruirla o cuando se metia en el baño DESNUDA con Ranma o simplemente cuando se metia en la casa para matarme o retarme, yo no hacia nada.

- ¿tu insultar a Shampoo?

- aaah por fin usas el cerebro- dijo Akane escupiendo veneno en cada palabra- ya era hora.

- Ya ver tonta Akane, nadie reirse de una amazona- lanzó un bombori hacia Akane, pero dicho objeto fue parado por Ranma.

- ¿ estas loca?- grito devolviendole a Shampoo el objeto

- Yerno , ya me estoy cansando de esperar que te decidas en revelar al mundo que te casaras con mi nieta...

-¿ esta loca?

- no disimules... cuando Akane rompio su compromio corriste a los brazos de Shampoo Ranma mi nieta no es el segundo plato de nadie. - Shampoo sonrio su abuela se estaba inventando una vil mentira para separar a esos dos por fin, esa estúpida desapareceria de sus vidas.

- ¿ qué esta diciendo vieja momia?

- la verdad, Akane cuando rompiste el compromiso Ranma se le declaro a Shampoo.

Akane abrio los ojos y miro a Ranma, era imposible que eso hubiera pasado Ranma le habia dicho que la queria solo a ella, asi que esas dos estaban armando una mentira para separarlos, si tenia que ser eso.

- fijese que no la creo.

Las sonrisas de ambas amazonas se borraron al instante para cambiar su gesto a uno serio.

- ¿no crees.. o no quieres creer?

- ni me lo creo, ni quiero creerlo.

Shampoo miro a Akane y dijo: ¿y tu querer que chico cerdo enterarse?

- no hace falta que lo sepa. Ustedes no diran nada- amenazó Ranma.

- ¿ quien nos lo impedira vosotros? - rio Cologne. Miro a su nieta y se fueron de alli. Ya Ranma y Akane solos, la chica se estremece, teme que Ryoga sufra por lo que puedan contar esas dos, por otra parte seria su culpa...

- ¿ estas bien?

- no.

- ¿ estas preocupada por que se lo cuente? a mi me da igual, es mas mejor, asi tu y yo volveremos a estar juntos.

- pero Ryoga sufrira mucho.

- ¿y yo no sufri?

- no es lo mismo... a el le estoy dando falsas esperanzas...

- aaa y a mi no me las diste nunca?

- no.

- ¿ no?

- noo.

- y que me dices cuando lo de Mikado, es mas tu me retaste a besarte, o cuando te ponias toda celosa o...

- ya ya. eso es involuntario no lo hacia aposta.

- bueno, pero a mi me daba esperanzas.

La chica se quedo en silencio unos minutos. Si alguien tenia que contarle toda la verdad a Ryoga era ella no esas chinas estupidas.

- ranma... ¿sabes a donde fueron a entrenar los chicos?

- supongo que estaran alejados en el bosque.

- vamos a buscarles.

- ¿ para que?

- para contarle todo a Ryoga.

- ¡ te volviste loca!

-nooo solo quiero decirselo yo, a que se lo digan ellas, conoces a Shampoo en estos momentos me odia y encanto encuentre a Ryoga se lo va a contar.

- pero...

- por faa- dijo la chica poniendo ojitos.

- esta bien!

Y se disponen a buscarlos, no tardan mucho pues los chicos no estaban muy lejos de alli. Mousse al verlos puso cara de panico y le hecho la bronca con la mirada a Ranma. ¿ Como es que en vez de aprovechar con Akane viene aqui, con Ryoga! El chico le dio un sonrisa. Ryoga al ver a su querida Akane fue corriendo a su encuentro.

- mi amor viniste...- dijo abrazandola.

- ejem!- Ranma se habia enfadado y mucho, pero mejor no decir nada.

- ¿ que ocurre? es que acaso no puedo abrazar a mi NOVIA- dijo orgulloso recalcando la ultima palabra.

- Ryoga ven, vamos...- dice llevandolo a un sitio solitario.

El chico al ver que se alejaban se puso rojo y dijo: mi amor, yo ...no se...esto no es correcto...

La chica le miro sin comprender hasta que pensando mal, entendio las palabras del chico.

- noo , es decir tenemos que hablar.

- a es eso...- dijo desilusionado- que pasa, ¿ te hizo algo Ranma?

- no, bueno si. En parte.

- ¿ que te ha hecho? ¿ te golpeo?- nego- ¿ intento forzarte?- la chica nego efusivamente- ¿ entonces? si te ha hecho algo malo juro que le matare.

- Ryoga yo... mira quiero cortar.

- ¿ como que quieres cortar? ¿ que quieres cortar?- dijo tembloroso Ryoga.

- lo nuestro, Ryoga yo... no te quiero- esas palabras destrozaron el sensible corazoncito del chico cerdo.- es decir, te quiero pero como a un amigo, nada mas.

- pero entonces... por que rompiste con Ranma, pense que le habias dejado... por mi...

- no Ryoga lo de Ranma fue otra historia pero hoy me ha dicho...

- asi que a sido eso... te ha amenazado para que me dejaras.

- no Ryoga...

- ¡ no intentes protegerle Akane! ¡ le matare! y asi tu y yo podremos ser felices...


	6. Chapter 6

Ryoga empezo a correr hasta donde estaban todos. Akane le seguia gritandole su nombre, la pobre chica en esos momentos se arrepentia de todo. Como es posible que acabara en esta situación.

Mousse mientras tanto hablaba con Ranma.

- ¿ qué paso Ranma?

- pues, yo me declare a Akane- dijo sonrojado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mousse vio los brillantes ojos del joven y supo que volvian a estar juntos, le toco el hombro y con una sincera sonrisa dijo:

- felicidades amigo.

Kuno estaba impresionado, o entendia nada hiba a preguntar cuando..

- RANMA SAOTOME TE MATARE.

-Ryoga, ya lo sabes...

- si ya se que amenazaste a mi querida Akane para que te dejara.

En ese momento llegó Akane- Ryoga basta yo esoty con Ranma por que le amo no por que me amenazara.

El chico le miro sonrio y dijo- no hace falta que mientas mi amor, yo te protegere de el.

Mousse le miro y dijo:- Ryoga te volvieste loco.

Ryoga miro al chico de gafas y dijo: y seguramente tu le ayudaste ¿ verdad?

- pues si yo les ayude.

- y por que tuviste que meterte, es por esa chica ¿ no?

- Ryoga dejalo ya por favor admitelo- grito Ranma- Akane y yo nos queremos estamos juntos

- eso nunca, no permitire que me la quiten- dijo fuera de si- Akane es mia...

Akane le dio una bofetada que resono por todo el bosque. Todos miraban asombrados a la jovencita que lloraba de rabia, impotencia pero sobre todo de culpabilidad.

- Akane...- susurro Ryoga

- lo siento... siento no amarte siento que no seas el primero al que recuerde por la noche ni que tu nombre sea en el que pienso por la mañana, siento no sentir la necesidad de abrazarte a todas horas, siento haberte dado falsas experanzas, siento no amarte, lo siento! pero Ryoga a golpes y enfados no vas a cambiar que ame a Ranma... mi futuro es con el, no contigo.- se acerco a Ranma, este le abrazo y dijo.

- lo siento, Ryoga, pero si quieres luchar ten por seguro que lo haré , aunque eso no cambie nada, ella ya escogió. Y al que escogio fue ami.

Ryoga bajo la vista destrozado y dijo- vale, ya entendi. Nos vemos luego Akane.

En el bosque se quedaron en silencio, Kuno se habia quedado sin palabras- pero vosotros ¿no habias roto?

Ranma sonrió- si, pero volvimos.

- Pero ella estaba con Ryoga.

- si pero corto con el para estar con Ranma- explico tranquilo Mousse.

- pero por que Ryoga monto el escandalo...

- por que yo volvi con Ranma estando aun con Ryoga- dijo apenada la joven.

- aaa esque a la mitad ya me habia perdido.

En otra parte del bosque Ryoga caminaba apenado, no sentía odio, ni rabia, ni celos... solo tristeza. Que ironico el amor de su vida le dejaba por su mayor rival y el solo queria caminar y no hacer nada. Se sento en una piedra, y el chico escucho algo moverse, pero no le hizo caso, seria un animal. Pero de entre los arbustos aparecieron las amazonas chinas.

- Ryoga ¿ que tal?.

- bien- dijo sin sentimiento alguno.

- mira tu saber que Shampoo ser amiga desde hace poco tiempo, pero a Shampoo importarle chico perdido de verdad y no como a otras- dijo la amazona.

El chico le miro sin entender, la anciana sonrio- creemos que es mejor contarte la verdad...

- Si , Ryoga Akane engañarte con Ranma, y ella decirnos que JAMAS te enterarias, que ella se caraia con chico perdido pero que seria amante de Airen.

El chico se puso en pie y grito- seran mentirosas.

Cologne serena dijo:- sabia que no nos creerias, por que no vas a los lagos de aguas termales que hay en el bosque, haber quien esta...- susurro con malicia.

- ya no hay nadie- gruñó Ryoga.

- ¡ que decir?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Akane ya me contó, que me traicionó con Ranma, que le ama a el... y ustedes se inventaron tantas cosas, son unas mentirosas...

Shampoo y Cologne estallaron de rabia, esa chiquilla se habia adelantado fastidiandole todos los planes.- bueno pues Ryoga, unete con mi nieta y acabemos de una vez con esa niña.

- ¿ qué está diciendo?

- Akane ha seducido a Ranma, igual que hizo contigo. Esa niña os engaño a ambos pero sobre todo a Ranma, hizo que se alejara de la mujer que ama, es decir de Shampoo.

- ¡ esta loca! Ranma ama a Akane...

- no ser cierto, Airen amarme a mi.

- ¡noo! admitanlo por dios... ¡PERDIERON! ellos estan juntos y ni usted , ni yo , ni ambos juntos, ni siquiera toda su aldea los separará

- Nosotras nunca perdemos Ryoga, tu no amas a Akane si la dejas sin pelear.

- no peleo por que como muy bien dijo Ranma ella ya elijio y le elijio a el, al igual que EL la elijio a ELLA y no a su nieta, por favor dejenles- miró a Shampoo- si en verdad lo amas dejaras que sea feliz, con la mujer que quiere y no el atarias a ti.

- Airen y yo ser muy felices juntos, Shampoo ser feliz si tener a Airen al lado.

- pero el no seria feliz sin Akane con el... admitanlo, ya tienen su edad para andar con tonterias... perdieron.

Y se fue de allí dejando a unas muy sorprendidas amazonas. Cuando se estaba perdiendo de vista el joven volteo y dijo:

- estan en el claro del bosque, vayan y vean ustedes mismas que se quieren.- y desaparecio.

- Abuela, vayamos a verlo.

- Shampoo, puedes llevarte un disgusto, el chico tiene razon...

-¡ no! iremos a verlo, y yo ver con mis propios ojos que ser Akane quien seduce a mi airen y no al reves.

La chinita empezó a andar, Cologne suspiro y la siguio.

- pobrecita minieta, que disgusto se va a llevar.

* * *

><p>El el claro del bosque, Mousse y Kuno se habian ido dejando solos a la pareja. Akane estaba sentada agarrando sus rodillas y enterrando la cara entre ellas.<p>

Ranma estaba sentado a su lado mirandola. Desde las ramas ambas amazonas observaban inquietas. Mientras tanto Ranma estaba muy nervioso, su novia no le hacia el menor caso, estaba ahi quieta pensando. Entonces un plan maestro. Poco a poco se acerco a su prometida y empezo a besarle el cullo miestras que pasaba uno de sus brazos por la cadera de su prometida. Ella intentó apartarse .

- Ranma para no es momento

- venga , esto seguro que te sube el animo- dijo intentando besarla.

- eres muy pesado- dijo entre risas.

- solo contigo.

Entonces se empezaron a besar, cada vez con mas pasion que amor. Una amazona miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, ya era la segunda vez que los veia asi, pero no por eso era menos doloroso. Slato del arbol sorprendiendo a la pareja y gritó:

- OS ODIO!

Y salio corriendo, mas tarde salio una anciana y dijo:

- no os preocupeis, Shampoo no volvera a amolestar- y salio tras su nieta dejando a una pareja sorprendida.

Ante esto Ranma sonrio cojio el menton de su prometida y dijo sensualmente - ya era hora - y siguio con lo que hace apenas segundos les habian interrupido.

**Bueno hasta aquí otro capítulo mas,** **siento mucho las faltas y el tiempo que he tardado, pero no tuve tiempo. gracias por su atencion de verdad y sus reviews me animan mucho. Nos vemos 1 beso!**

**AAAh es cierto y por favor quien pueda, quiera o tenga tiempo pasese por aqui por favor! ^^ gracias.**

**.com  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Por fin la situación entre los jóvenes prometidos había mejorado. Ranma demostraba su amor hacia la chica del pelo corto y ella le llenabade mimos. Esa situación era un motivo de felicidad para unos pero de tristeza para otros. Ryoga había desaparecido después de que Akane le dejara. Shampoo estaba muy deprimida y casi no salía de su cuarto solo para comer. Los jovenes prometidos en el fondo se sentian mal por que sabian cual era el principal motivo de la depresión de la chinita.

Por eso en las comidas o cuando estaba Shampoo delante evitaban abrazarse o darse besos. Mousse sufría por dentro al ver a su gran amor así, tan triste, tan vacia... esa no era la jovencita que le enamoro. El brillo y la determinación en su mirar se había esfumado.

Después de comer Akane y Ranma estaban en la habitación de ella dándose arrumacos.

- ¿sabes que te amo?- preguntó el chico besando su nariz.

- no, no lo se.

- ¿ no lo sabes? vaya creia que si- dijo siguiéndole el juego- mmm si, mira te demostraré que te amo.

-¿ cómo? - preguntó Akane riéndose.

- asi...- el chico besó a su joven prometida intensamente , sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de la chica mientras se colocaba encima de ella. Akane le correspondia con una pasion que ninguno de los dos sabía que tenía. Las manos de ella empezaron a viajar por la espalda de Ranma.

El chico bajó para besar su cuello mientas manoseaba las piernas de la joven Tendo. La cosa se puso intensa y una parte del chico empezó a reaccionar ante las caricias de la joven. En un impulso se levantó y se quitó la camiseta. Akane le miraba con un brillo especial y cuando el joven aventó la camiseta volvió a retomar los besos y caricias.

Akane agradecía internamente que el joven no llevara su típica camiseta interior , pues así podía tocar la espalda de Ranma con total libertad. Ranma empezó a quitarle la blusa a la joven para ver el delicado sujetador rosa. No sabía lo erótico que podía llegar a ser una prenda tan común.

La cosa se intensificó y cuando Ranma se estaba quitando los pantalones... picaron a la puerta haciendo que los chicos se separaran sobresaltados. Ranma miró la puerta y pensó la suerte que habian tenido , pues el chico le habia puesto el pestillo.

Desde fuera la dulce Kasumi no se imaginaba lo que acababa de interrumpir.

- ¿chicos estais ahi?

La puerta se abrió y de ella salió Ranma ya arreglado pero con cara de deilusión- ¿ ocurre algo Kasumi?

- solo quería avisarles de que volvemos mañana a casa.

- ¿ ya?

- claro, las vacaciones se acaban y la casa no se cuidará sola- dijo la Tendo con su sonrisa.

Akane salió de detras de Ranma - entonces empezaremos a recojer nuestras cosas.

- sera lo mejor, y Ranma ten cuidado con mi hermanita- y desapareció.

Los chicos se quedaron estáticos pero poco despues sonrieron y se besaron. Ranma fue a su habitación a recojer.

Unos ojos violeta habian visto el espectáculo, dolía muchísimo ver a Ranma dedicarle miradas y sonrisas de amor a su mayor rival. ¿Por qué Akane? No era delicada, ni bonita, ni mucho menos tenía un cuerpo bonito y ni sabía cocinar ¡ es una marimacho! Akane es una chica normal y corriente, y ella era preciosa y su cuerpo era increible y además era fuerte y habilidosa sabia cocinar y era la mas fuerte de su tribu. ¿ Por qué se fijó en ella?

Salió de la casa y ni se dió cuenta de que un muchacho con gafas la había seguido. Se sentó bajo un arbol y lloró, como hacia desde el dichoso dia en el que Ranma dejó de ser suyo. Por mas vueltas que le daba no le entraba en la cabeza la idea de que Ranma no la deseara , en cambio Mousse, el siempre estuvo con ella, siempre la amó a pesar de lo mal que ella le trataba. El si que era un buen chico.

- Ya sabes lo que siento...

Esa voz la alertó y cuando vió al chico pato se tranquilizó. Y empezaron a hablar en su lengua nativa.

- yo lo siento mucho Mousse.

- que facil ¿ verdad? lo siento... con eso se arreglan años de humillaciones.

- Mousse por favor ententiéndeme...

- no, si lo entiendo, lo entendí hace años... tu por mi no sientes amor, puede que amistad pero amor no... ya lo sabía solo que en mi interior tenía una vaga esperanza de que al final te enamoraras de mi.

- yo te entiendo Mousse.

- tu también tenias esperanzas con Ranma ¿cierto?

- si, yo pensaba que con el tiempo el se fijaría en mi, y que nos casaríamos... pero ya veo que no - y enterró su cara entre sus piernas.

-¡ JÉ! que curioso, me destroza verte asÍ pero en el fondo estoy contento...

-¿ quÉ estas diciendo?

- que me alegra que por una vez sufras como sufro yo- dijo Mousse frio como el hielo.

Shampoo se puso de pie y le diÓ un bofetón- piensas que soy feliz, ¿qué era feliz persiguiendo a un hombre que no me ama y que para colmo me deja tirada cada vez que se tratara de Akane? No sabes la de veces que me escondia y lloraba deseando no amarle... ¡deseando amarte a ti! y tu no te das cuenta ¡ pato idiota"!- gritaba llorando- Mil noches soñé que te amaba a ti y así seguro que seria felia, por que el amor de Ranma no se compara al tuyo... y me duele, me duele por que se que me aportarás felicidad, que me aguantarás todos y cada uno de mis berrinches y que cuando se pasen seguiras ahi... como siempre has echo...

Mousse se quedo helado y la abrazó la abrazó tan fuerte que no sabía donde empezaba ella y acababa el. La amaba, por mas que le humillara, que le pegara o gritara, amaba a esa mujer mas que a nada.

- dame esa oportunidad Shampoo- dijo mirándola a los ojos limpiando sus lagrimas- dame la oportunidad de enamorarte...

Shampoo sonrió y le besó, Mouesse no podia ser mas feliz, siempre soñó ese momento y ahora se hacia realidad. Al separarse Shampoo sonrió:

- se que me enamoraras Mousse, lo se...

A lo lejos un joven con una banda en la cabeza miraba con una sonrisa a la pareja, llevaba dias lejos, entrenando y meditando. Su Akane, jamas sería suya, pero se conformaría con su amistad , eso es mejor que nada. Sabía que poco a poco lograría olvidarla. Además como dicen un clavo saca otro clavo.

El chico miro al cielo y suspiró: Akari... ¿ cómo estaras?

Al dia siguiente por la mañana Ranma y Akane habían salido a correr por la playa y asi despedirse de ese mágico lugar. Ella corría delante y el intentaba atraparla, cuando lo hizo empezó a dar vueltas con ella, sus risas eran escuchadas a lo lejos.

- Te amo marimacho.

- Idiota- la joven se acercó a el y le besó. Un beso dulce y cálido.

- chicos...

La voz de Ryoga les hizo separarse, Ranma se puso tenso y abrazó a la joven. Ryoga sonrió. Ranma jamás cambiaría. Miró a la chica de sus sueños, a la que ahora dejaría partir, estaba sonrojada pero por el brillo en su mirada estaba seguro de que le encantaba estar en los brazos de su rival, en los de Ranma, no en los suyos.

- Ranma, Akane... qiero pedirles perdón, no se que me pasó me volvó loco. Jamás habria echo algo así. Solo quería que Akane me amara.

Akane se soltó de Ranma y se acercó al apenado chico abrazándolo- tranqilo Ryoga, siento no poder amarte, pero te quiero mucho. Como un amigo, pero te quiero...

- gracias Akane-san. Ranma quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora, me comportaró como el amigo de Akane... no como un pretendiente mas.

- me alegra oir eso.

- Pero quiero pediros un favor...

- lo que sea Ryoga- dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

- tu.. podrias besamre, por última vez.

Ranma se mosqueó bastante pero se dió la vuelta para no verlo, Akane al ver la reacción se puso de puntillas y le dió un ligero beso que apenas duro nada.

- gracias Akane... ya no los molestare mas.

Cuando se fue Ranma se acercó y le dió el beso mas apasionado que pudo. Akane no entendia el por que pero estaba mas que a gusto. Al separase Ranma la miró:

- ya esta. Ni rastro de los labios de Ryoga.

Akane sonrió y siguieron dándose amor en la playa.

Horas mas tarde de nuevo en el avión de Kuno todos los Saotome, los Tendo y los chinos estaban en sus asientos.

Nabiki y Kuno hiban delante, Soun y Genma a su lado, detrás Kasumi charlando animadamente con Cologne.

Shampoo hiba sentada con Mousse y Akane y Ranma hiban a su lado, la chica apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de el chico. Akane miró a la china y esta le sonrió de forma amigable. En ese momento Akane sabia que Shampoo sería feliz y que las disputas entre ellas habian acabado. Estaba contenta deque por fin Mousse recibiera esa oportunidad, les deseaba mucha felicidad a ambos.

Ranma la miró y le guiño el ojo, ella sonrió y subio la cara hasta besarlo. Ranma pensaba lo feliz que era.

- Siempre estaré eternamente agradecido a Kuno.

-¿ Por qué?

- Por invitarte, por que aquí te dije que te amo y por que aqui hago la promesa de que jamas , JAMAS me separare de ti.

Akane sonrió , miró al pasillo y ...

-¡ P-chan!

Ranma vió a la joven alejarse de el, y abrazar a ese cerdo asqueroso. El cerdito rojo se abrazaba al pecho de su prometida. Ella le dio un besito en el hocico y Ranma enfureció.

- Cerdo asqueroso, alejate, lo prometiste.

El cerdito empezo a "llorar" y el aura de Akane creció y estampando a Ranma con su mazo dijo- ¡deja a P-CHAN!

Ranma la miraba y al ver que toda la atención estaba en ellos hizo algo que Ranma no haria jamás. Dejó que Akane mimara a el cerdo. Pero por dentro estaba planeando su venganza, hacia tiempo que no comía cerdito al vapor.

Nabiki miró divertida- Ranma, Akane te tiene dominado.

El rió y beso a Akane en lafrente. Cuando la chica le miro Ranma le acarició la cara y dijo:

- ¿ y si nos casamos?

- ¿de verdad?

- si. - sonrió-¿Entonces nos casamos? - preguntó como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

- vale. - dijo ella sonriendo abrazandole.

Kuno les miró anonadado y dijo:

- ¿esto es en serio?

- si- afirmaron Ranma y Akane.

- JOO que poco románticos sois, Ranma así no se pide matrimonio y Akane así no se dice que si a el amor de tu vida, como si no os importara, esto solo pasa una vez en la vida- dijo la siempre dulce Kasumi- pero aun asi me alegro por ustedes.

Soun y Genma celebraban y lloraban, los demas los felicitaban y un cerdito sonreia.

Los pensamientos de los jóvenes estaban conectados, ella no necesitaba una propuesta de matrimonio de película con un anillo y con Ranma arrodillado, y el no necesitaba que Akane gritara y llorara de felicidad. Con saber que estaban dispuestos a unir sus vidas eran felices.

Ya que ellos no eran unos romanticos empedernidos, pero aun asi se amaban. Y justo cuando despegaban miraron la tierra de Hawaii , la tierra donde habia empezado su futuro.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Bueno lo acabé. En este fic toodos han sido felices, menos el pobre de Ryoga. Siento muchisimo la tardanza pero no encontraba la inspiración. Gracias por leerlo y ojala me dejen algun review para saber si les gusto o les decepcionó. AH y siento las faltas ortograficas, que hacen sangrar los ojos -.-'<p>

Puese una propuesta de matrimonio un poco escueta por que ni Akane es una romantica, ni Ranma un galán de pelicula de Hollywood. Aun asi fue tierno ( para mi ^^)

De nuevo gracias por leerla. Cuidense!(:


End file.
